bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Lunar Blade Rouche
Lunar Blade Rouche Skill 'Flash Edge's Spiritual Power (40% boost to max HP, Atk, & ) 'Burst 'Dispel Haze (2 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns & boosts critical damage for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 17 BC) 'Brave Burst Crescent Sanction (Powerful Light attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage), additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, adds Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elements to attack for 2 turns & boosts critical damage for 3 turns; Cost: 23 BC, DC: 19 BC) Brave Burst Sacred Light: Lord's Faith (Massive Light attack on all foes, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns & boosts critical and Spark damage for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Hopeful Hero's Resolve (Adds critical hit rate boost to BB/SBB for 3 turns & 20% boost to all parameters and Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge when Guiding Light is equipped) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary That moment when you pull a Steelswarm Rouch from a Generation Force Booster Box and then you realize that he got reprinted in a collectable tin. Ah, those days with Xyz Monsters. Now, where did classic Yu-Gi-Oh go? Sigh… off-topic. I kinda find it funny for Rouche’s name to be the way it is. Wasn’t it translated to Loussier or Roussier? Now, it’s Rouche? I feel like I’m playing a children’s card game by summoning him. Ah, good old days. Let’s talk about Rouche! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Rouche provides a 40% boost to HP and Atk, which are on the offensive side of things. The HP boost is very nice as it’s top notch with most of the meta leads out there. Rouche is also one of the first crit leads to ever have a fill-rate-based BB utility coupled with a crit damage boost. Not only does this make Rouche a nuker, but also an efficient one. Though, having crit nuking utility is nice, but most high-end content include crit-resistant enemies, which deem crits useless. Rouche isn’t often used as a lead for those kind of content, even if his BC cost reduction effect deems useful. There are other leads that can provide better BB utility if Rouche’s crit utility is resisted. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Rouche's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% that most 7* units use. This will deal very high thanks to Rouche’s high Atk and damage modifier. Rouche offers a nice 50% crit damage boost, especially when coupled with his Leader Skill or any other crit utility lead. There’s also the 300% DoT debuff that Rouche inflicts, which can add up to some nice damage. It’s not too big, but it contributes a little bit. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Rouche's SBB utilizes a base 480% damage modifier which can potentially go up to 980% if Rouche uses this SBB consecutively. This will deal very high thanks to Rouche’s high Atk and damage modifier. Rouche’s BB and SBB are barely anything different, other than the four elements that Rouche adds. With the Fire, Water, Earth, and Thunder elemental buffs, Rouche adds more type coverage for the squad, giving them easier access to the 50% extra damage that they’ll benefit from dealing strong damage to enemies. What also makes this amazing is that the one-hit combo can be used to spark with other spark blankets. Considering 100% of Rouche’s damage potential is all into that one hit, Rouche can maximize his damage a lot easier compared to other units in the game. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Rouche's UBB utilizes a 1500% damage modifier, which is much higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal very high thanks to Rouche’s high Atk and damage modifier.. No ands, ifs, or buts about this UBB. Just one shot, that’s it. That’s literally all you need. Rouche also provides all elements to attack, which isn’t the main premise of this UBB. Indeed it is very nice in case your squad lacks Shida, Zeruiah, or Allanon. Most importantly, Rouche provides a 300% crit damage buff and a 130% Spark buff, both of which are multiplicative bonuses to the damage calculation formula. If a crit rate buff is active, Rouche has a good chance in scoring a crit. Since Rouche’s UBB is a one-hit combo, expect tons of damage to be dished out if it sparks. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 When Guiding Light is equipped, Rouche gains some sweet effects in addition to the nice revive effect Guiding Light carries. To make things more logical, Rouche gets the crit rate buff to make use of the crit bonuses that he provides. He also receives a nice 20% boost to all stats in addition to the 30% HP and Def he’s getting from the sphere. The 10 BC BB-Spark fill buff seems huge, but it’s there to compensate for the low-hit count Brave Bursts that Rouche has. Arena Score: 10/10 Rouche has a 36 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use. Type 2 AI is pretty good as it has a very good chance in proccing BB overall. Ever had trouble facing Selena and Ultor in Colosseum because they are so annoying to kill after proccing their Angel Idol? Rouche solves that problem with his one-hit SBB. As of this writing, Selena, Charla, Ivris, Ultor, and Phoenix are the only units that can proc Angel Idol once their HP dips below 20%. With Rouche’s one-hit SBB, he can potentially kill those units without a bother of getting them below 20% HP. Though, this does not work for units, like Isterio, Quartz, Ravenna, and others, since they have a chance of living a KO regardless of how much HP remains. Rouche still deems as a threat thanks to his super high damage utility. The one-hit SBB is nothing to scoff at, especially when facing Angel Idol units. Stats Score: 9/10 Pretty high stats, especially in HP, Atk, and Def. However, Rec is lacking. In terms of typing, my type preference for Rouche is... Anima > Breaker > Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10. Rouche has one of the highest damage output potential in the game. Because his Brave Bursts are one-hit or two-hit, Rouche can use this to his advantage and spark with other spark blankets. Spark blankets include units like Zeruiah, Elza, Reud, Zelnite, and much more, all of which have constant attack animations and high hit counts. In raid, Rouche acts as one of the most efficient nuke leads in the game. With reduced BC cost, units have it easy by utilizing that and the crit damage boosts as well. Sphere Recommendations *Guiding Light & Sacred Crystal *Guiding Light & Blazing Fists *Guiding Light & War Demon's Blade *Guiding Light & Lop Blessing *Guiding Light & Infidelity Orb Conclusion Total Score: 9.0/10 Ah, I knew that card would come in handy. Card Games on Motorcycles... Brother and sister! Who would win? Limera! Rouche! Comment below on what you think of Rouche! Is he dominating Colosseum for you? Or do you hate him because of what he has to put up with you? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Legendary Thief Zelnite *Landeythan Ravenna *Galactic Treasure Ivris *Volcanic Scepter Limera Category:Blog posts